1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic apparatus, an ophthalmologic control method, and a program for acquiring unique information (for example, an eye refractive power and a fundus image) of a subject's eye.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an ophthalmologic apparatus configured to acquire unique information of a subject's eye, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4545871 discusses a dioptometer for measuring a refractive power of an eye. This dioptometer projects an index light flux to a fundus of a subject's eye, and captures a ring image from the fundus by an imaging unit via a ring diaphragm prism. The dioptometer acquires a shape of the ring image based on an output of the imaging unit via a threshold value as a predetermined parameter, and calculates an eye refractive power value based on the acquired shape. For this purpose, Japanese Patent No. 4545871 discusses scanning the ring image from a center in a horizontal direction, a vertical direction, and a diagonal direction to acquire positions of barycentric coordinates, performing elliptical approximation based on the positions of barycentric coordinates in all directions, and calculating the eye refractive power value.